The Monster and the Angel
by Dark Little World
Summary: Meeting an angel wasnt something this monster counted on, but it happened. Falling in love with her was the biggest surprise of his life. Will they pull through? One-shot Short-ish, some bad grammar, and a bit rushed, but review! Rated T for curse words


"You did what?!" Tatsumi Oga yells angrily at his friend, Takayuki Furuchi, who cowers in fear of his friends anger.

"W-Well, I thought that you were lonely since Hilda and baby Beel left so I called Himekawa to set you up with someone."

"HIMEKAWA!?" Oga shouts, banging his fist into the table, almost breaking it "OF ALL PEOPLE YOU CHOSE HIMEKAWA?!"

"He knows a lot of girls remember!" Furuchi defends, trying to calm his friend down, earning a lot of scared stares from the others in the small fast food restaurant.

Oga sighs and sits down "Fine, but of I don't like her I'll tell her strait up." Furuchi laughs "If you didn't I would've thought you've gotten soft." Oga growls "Whatever, when is this thing supposed to happen?" He asks, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Uh..." Furuchi says, looking at his phone. He gulps and looks timidly up at Oga "In five minuets at the McDonalds down the street from the park."

Oga's eyes widen "WHAT!?" Was the last thing he said before he raced out of the restaurant.

"You said he would fucking be here Himekawa!" A very angry Apache yells into her phone

'_Well this guys isn't one for bring on time, just wait and you'll see him._' Himekawa sighs. "Whatever." Apache says before hanging up.

Fast approaching footsteps startle the young woman. She quickly gets ready to attack. Once the footsteps come into her range, she lets out a high kick.

"Whoa!" A male voice exclaimed before catching her foot, making her gasp. "How did you...?" She trails off, staring at the guy who caught her 'faster than lightning' kick.

Oga looks at Apache "Are you trying to kick my ass for being late?" He asks, lifting an eyebrow.

'_He's... So hot!_' Apache thinks, blushing. Oga let's her foot go "So are we gunna start this thing or what?" He asks, lazily scratching the inside of his ear.

"Of course!" Apache practically squeals, grabbing his arm into a death grip. Oga makes a face as she drags him into the fast food restaurant.

After ordering, eating a bit, and a lot of obnoxious questions Oga has had enough.

Oga stands and drops a bit of money onto the table "What're you doing?" Apache asks, sipping her soda. "I'm leaving." Oga says, leaving the restaurant. Apache looks at the money "What's the money for?" She calls after him.

He stops and the entrance and says "The bus fee to go home."

Apache's jaw drops "What?" Oga scratches his ear again "Yeah, I don't like you so I'm going."

The bells chime as he exits the restaurant. Apache smiles "Guess I gotta show him how much love I can give him"

She grabs the money and runs after Oga. "Hey! Tatsumi! Wait up!" She calls after him. Oga turns to the sound of his first name being called "Who told you to call me by my first name!?" He shouts angrily, getting in her face. "YOU'RE SO HOT WHEN YOU'RE MAD!" Apache squeals, jumping onto Oga.

Oga pries her off, getting a bit scared "What the hell are you doing!?" Oga shouts, hiding his fear with fake anger.

"Oh god, I want you so badly!" Apache growls sexually, drool sliding down her chin.

"Oh shit." Oga says, backing away. "Look! A plane!" Oga shouts, pointing at nothing. "I'm not falling for that." Apache says, getting closer to Oga.

_'Shit... What to use, what to use..._' Oga thinks as he tries to distance himself away from her. _'Might as well run'_ he thinks, turning and quickly sprinting away from the lunatic.

"Ohh, playing hard to get! I love it!" Apache smiles, chasing after the poor man.

"FUCK YOU FURUCHI!" Oga curses as he runs as fast as he can away from the crazy woman.

He takes a sharp turn at the corner and collides into someone, their heads hitting each other, causing them to fall.

"Ow!" A females voice whines. Oga sits up and rubs his forehead "What the hell?" He mutters. He notices a girl, sitting in front of him, rubbing her forehead as well.

"Ogaaaaa!" Apache's voice rings, getting closer to his location. "Shit." Oga mutters.

Oga jumps a bit when his hand gets grabbed. "Come with me!" The girl he ran into says, helping him to his feet "I know a good hiding place" She smiles.

Oga nods and lets the girl lead the way. '_She's a fast runner_' Oga notes.

They both fall to the floor, sweating and panting for the high speed chase. Oga looks around at the cozy looking apartment "Is this your place?" He asks, standing.

The girl nods "Yes. Oh, I'm Momo Hinamori by the way." She says, taking off her shoes. "Tatsumi Oga" Oga says, following her lead.

"Sorry for troubling you, that girl is just really creepy." Oga says, following her into the living room "It's no problem, my friend Ichigo had the same problem with her."

Oga nods, pretending to listen as he looks around. "So tell me..." Momo says, getting his attention "Why where you running from her?"

"Heh?"

"You seem to be a strong guy," Momo says, poking his chest, making him lift an eyebrow "So a wimp like her can't be stronger than you. So why run?" Momo asks, tilting her head in a cute way.

"She was being creepy, I had a feeling she would somehow overpower me to get her way." Oga admits. Momo couldn't help but laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Oga shouts, putting on his scariest angry face. But to his surprise it only made Momo laugh harder.

Momo takes in deep breaths to calm herself "Sorry, sorry, it's just that your face was so funny." She giggles.

Oga's heart skips a beat. 'What the fuck?' He questions, placing his hand onto his chest 'What the hell was that?' He wonders.

"Im leaving" Oga announces as he walks to his shoes. Momo pouts "Awh, I was enjoying your company. Stay a little longer, I'll make you some tea!"

Oga slips his shoes on "Nah, I'm fine." He stands. Momo jumps to her feet and goes after him.

Oga reaches for the door handle but stops when he feels someone's body pressing itself against his. He blushes, knowing who it is. "Please, don't go." Momo whispers, her voice low and a bit sad.

"I want to spend more time with you Oga... I... I want to get to know you more."

"Why? I'm nothing special..." Oga says, secretly hoping she would say what he wants to hear. '_Why am I yearning for her? I don't even know her! So why do I feel this way?_' He thinks.

"I don't know myself but... I want you... I want to be with you Oga..." Oga blushes "I'm not who you think I am Hinamori..." He mutters, trying to distance himself from her emotionally.

"I don't care! I want you so badly my heartaches. So please... Don't go" Momo says, shaking as she does.

Oga gently pries her arms off of him and turns to her "Momo..." He says, wiping a loose tear as he places his hand on her cheek "You don't want to get involved with someone like me. I'm a very dangerous delinquent. I have many enemies who want to kill me."

"I said I didn't care right! I still want you!" Oga sighs and opens the door "No one wants a monster like me, especially an angel like you." And with that, he was out the door.

~A few days later~

Oga sighs for the hundredth time as he leaves Ishyama high.

"Ogaaaaaaa!" Apache's voice sings out, making the said male cringe. "I have a surprise for yooooooou~!" She says, leaning on a bat. Oga scoffs as he looks at the big gang of tough looking men behind her.

"This is the man that made me cry. Kill him please." She says in a 'cute' voice. "So you made our little Apache cry, huh?" One of the thugs says, getting closer.

"And?" Oga questions, lazily looking at all of them. "Prepare to die!" One of the smaller thugs yell, running at him with a small steel pole.

Oga easily dodges "**You.**" He punches another thug who was running at him "**Are.**" He kicks another in the face "**Pissing.**" The slams one into the ground "**Me.**" He punches five in a row, sending them flying "**OFF!**"

_**BOOM!**_

Oga growls like a demon as he stands on the pile of unconscious thugs. "Wha- YOU MONSTER!" Apache yells, dropping her bat and running away.

_Snap!_

Oga glares at the spot where the sound comes from. His eyes widen at who it is. "M-Momo!" He nearly gasps. Momo looks at the pile of thugs then to Oga. Oga begins to prepare himself for the worse.

Momo smiles "COOL!" She exclaims excitedly. Oga nearly looses his footing at the sound of her loud voice.

"This is what you call being a monster!? This is incredible!" Momo jumps up and down excitedly.

Oga climbs down from the small hill and walks to her "I don't get you. How are you not scared?" Momo shrugs "I'm not easy to scare." Oga feels his heart flutter "I can tell." Momo giggles. "Ah! You're bleeding!" Momo says in a panicked tone.

"It's fine-" "No! It's not fine!" Momo interrupts him, pulling out her handkerchief. She licks the tip and dabs his head wound. Oga winces a bit, causing her to stop.

"Sorry" Momo says. Oga smiles "It's fine." Momo grins "Alrighty then. But I have one question."

"What is it?" Oga asks, scratching his head a bit "Can I kiss you?" Momo asks, staring at his lips. Oga grins "Of course."

Momo smiles and takes his lips with hers, loving how soft they are.

"You may be a monster, but you kiss like an angel" Momo teases. Oga grins "Shut up" He says, crashing his lips into hers.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
